MuraHimu Drabble (A-to-Z)
by InfiKiss
Summary: Drabble A-to-Z tentang Himuro Tatsuya dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Multi-chapter (Ch3 are from G-to-J). Rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu/Various genre. A little OOC-ness of MuraHimu. Fluff (maybe). Warning inside! (Cover image from end-card)
1. Chapter 1 A-to-C

**MuraHimu Drabble**

**A-to-Z**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Various Genres**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Open Request!i Sampai sekarang baru ditulis sampai abjad F. Untuk readers, mungkin ada yang mau memberi saran untuk huruf dari G-to-Z-nya kah? Kalau ada, mungkin bisa kugunakan tawaran katanya. ^w^**

**Di-update kalau authornya senggang. Fic pribadi yang ditulis sesuai mood. Jadi jangan ngamuk kalau apdetnya lama.  
>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A for AIR BUD<strong>

**.**

Semua kenal Buddy—si _Golden Retriever_ dalam film _Air Bud_ yang sangat jago bermain basket. Dan ini adalah hari dimana Murasakibara Atsushi mengetahui hal itu secara tak sengaja ketika Himuro Tatsuya mengajaknya menonton film _Air Bud_ di rumah untuk mengisi waktu luang. Dan itu juga menjadi hari dimana Murasakibara yang biasanya hanya tertarik pada camilan dan Himuro, mengatakan…

"Aku ingin memelihara anjing, Muro-chin~" guraunya manja sambil mengalungkan kedua lengan panjangnya di bahu tegap Himuro yang duduk di depannya; bersandar di dada Murasakibara yang lebar sambil tetap fokus menatap layar televisi.

Si rambut _raven_ sontak menoleh ke belakang sedikit. "Maksudnya yang seperti Buddy?" Kemudian Murasakibara mengangguk sekali dengan ekspresi memelas. Ekspresi yang jelas membuat Himuro tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk kening raksasa ungu itu lembut penuh perhatian.

"Dia lucu. Bisa main basket juga. Mungkin kalau dilatih, bisa membantuku membeli camilan di minimarket."

"Atsushi," Himuro beringsut menjauh dan kini duduk berhadapan dengan Murasakibara. Televisi kini gantian yang memperhatikan kedua pemain Yosen tersebut. Himuro meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah panjang Murasakibara.

Yang dibingkai hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon yang sama. "Boleh 'kan, Muro-chin?"

"Apa Atsushi pernah memelihara anjing sebelumnya?"

Murasakibara menggeleng polos.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis Himuro. "Kalau begitu bayangkan kau memelihara seekor Kise—warna bulu Buddy dan rambut Kise-kun agak mirip; kuning-coklat—"

"Beda, Muro-chin~"

"Hahaha~ Oke—berbeda. Tapi merawat anjing itu mungkin akan merepotkan. Pertama, kau harus rajin memandikannya. Lalu setiap hari juga harus diajak jalan-jalan. Makan tiga kali sehari. Anjing itu terkadang manja. Mungkin kau harus mengurangi jatah snack-mu. Aku bisa membantumu, kok. Itu kalau Atsushi serius ingin memelihara anjing." Tatapan Himuro kembali ke arah layar televisi. Senyum manis terukir di wajah tampannya tatkala ia melihat Buddy tengah beraksi memasukkan bola ke ring. "Lagipula, anjing sejenis Buddy—_Golden Retriever_, memang keren. Aku suka… Aku juga ingin mencoba bermain basket dengannya."

Ekspresi memelas Murasakibara lenyap. Dengan gaya protektif kembali dikalungkan lengannya di pundak Himuro. "Kalau begitu aku tak jadi memeliharan anjing."

"Huh, kenapa?"

"Soalnya Muro-chin pasti akan lebih perhatian dengan anjing menyebalkan itu. Apalagi kalau anjingnya jago bermain basket. Hanya aku saja yang bisa ber-partner dengan Muro-chin. Bukan si Buddy-chin itu~"

Si lelaki ungu ini cemburu rupanya.

* * *

><p><strong>B for BREAKFAST<strong>

.

Kalau kau bertanya; apa sarapan faforit Murasakibara Atsushi, mungkin kalian akan menjawab:

(Satu) Coklat

(Dua) Snack

(Tiga) Pancake sirup maple

Tidak, itu memang benar. Murasakibara sangat suka makanan manis, jadi prinsipnya adalah bahkan sarapanpun harus dengan makanan manis untuk memenuhi kadar glukosa super tinggi di tubuhnya. Jadi heran, apa anak itu tidak akan terkena diabetes atau kegemukkan akibat kegemarannya makan ini-itu kapanpun dia suka?

Oke, mungkin Murasakibara dikaruniai bakat untuk tetap kurus meski rakus.

Tapi jika kau bertanya pada Himuro Tatsuya, maka jawaban yang ia katakan jelas berbeda;

(Empat) Mungkin…aku?

Ada hari dimana Murasakibara akan menginap di apartemen Himuro sesekali karena merasa terlalu malas untuk pulang. Seperti hari ini. Dan jika sudah menginap, maka kejadian pagi hari akan sama. Dimana Himuro akan terbangun lebih dulu, lalu menemukan raksasa camilan itu tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan wajah kekanakkan. Kalau sudah begitu, Himuro tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia marah meski semalam suntuk Murasakibara terus mengajaknya bercinta.

"Atsushi, bangun. Sudah pagi…" Suara lembut itu mengayun-ayun di telinga Murasakibara. Bukannya terbangun, lelaki itu justru semakin terbuai nyenyak di alam mimpinya sendiri.

Kening Himuro mengkerut. Kini ditepuknya kening Murasakibara. "Hei..kalau tidak mau bangun nanti kita terlambat, Atsushi."

"Tidak mau~ Masih ngantuk, Muro-chin…"

Himuro menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan sarapan dulu. Atsushi ingin makan apa untuk sarapan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sepasang kelopak pemalas yang menutupi manik _lavender_ Murasakibara terbuka. Dalam waktu sedetik saja satu lengan kekarnya sudah kembali menarik tubuh Himuro dan mendekapnya erat seolah-oleh si rambut _raven_ itu guling tidurnya.

"Atsushi…?"

"Lima belas menit saja. Sebagai ganti sarapan, aku ingin Muro-chin jadi gulingku selama lima belas menit. Lagipula aku masih kenyang, kok. Kan semalaman Muro-chin sudah memberiku makan. Jadi aku tak butuh sarapan lagi." Murasakibara kembali memejamkan matanya begitu saja meski sebelumnya sempat mendaratkan kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Himuro.

Himuro hanya tersenyum dan tak menjawab ucapan Murasakibara. Mengizinkan bayi raksasa manja itu tidur sejenak dan tak butuh waktu lama Himuro pun ikut terlelap dalam rengkuhan hangat Murasakibara.

* * *

><p><strong>C for CEMETERY<strong>

.

Jika ini sudah takdir Tuhan, maka Murasakibara jelas akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Bersama dengan guyuran hujan deras… Ah, tapi tidak. Dibandingkan dengan guyuran hujan, hari ini justru matahari bersinar cerah karena ini masih pertengahan musim semi. Musim dimana Sakura bermekaran begitu indahnya. Musim yang seharusnya penuh cinta dan romansa anak muda yang dimabuk asmara.

Kenapa Murasakibara mendadak jadi sentimentil begini?

Ah, salahkan Himuro kalau begitu.

Jika saja pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mendengarkan ucapannya. Jika saja Himuro tidak sekali saja mengabaikan permintaan Murasakibara. Mungkin hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Mungkin 'dia' masih akan berada disisi Murasakibara untuk sekarang.

Kini, ditatapnya gundukan tanah tak berumput yang ada di depannya.

Murasakibara membungkuk. Dengan khidmat ditautkan kedua telapak tangannya seraya memejamkan mata untuk sekedar memanjatkan doa kecil untuk dia yang berada di balik tanah yang dingin itu sendirian.

Sampai ia tersentak ketika satu tepukan lembut mendarat di pundaknya. Murasakibara menoleh dan melihat pemuda berambut raven yang hanya tersenyum tak enak hati kepadanya, kemudian ikut berjongkok di samping Murasakibara. Hanya saja si lelaki berambut ungu itu memilih diam. Ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku minta maaf, Atsushi. Seharusnya aku tidak lupa dengan pesanmu. Tapi Taiga demam tinggi sekali, jadi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkannya. Karena panik aku jadi lupa soal Mimi-chin di rumah dan akhirnya dia mati."

Murasakibara tak mengindahkan permohonan maaf itu. Ditatapnya lagi kuburan kecil di depannya. "Kan sudah kubilang, Mimi-chin itu harus diberi makan setiap hari."

"Aku 'kan tak tahu kalau ikan mas bisa meninggal karena tak diberi makan beberapa hari saja." Himuro tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kekanakkan yang tercetak di wajah Murasakibara yang masih cemberut.

Tak mau partner kesayangannya marah terlalu lama, Himuro langsung mengeluarkan dua buah tiket bergambarkan beberapa ekor ikan yang jelas menarik perhatian Murasakibara yang langsung menatapnya penasaran. Himuro sudah menjunjung tiket itu ke dekat wajah Murasakibara agar ia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini ayo jalan-jalan ke aquarium. Sepulangnya, akan kutemani Atsushi memilih ikan untuk mengganti Mimi-chin. Kali ini kita akan merawatnya sebaik mungkin. Berminat?" tawarnya tulus.

Dengan polos Murasakibara menghembuskan nafas—menyerah. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Tapi Muro-chin harus menepati janji untuk selalu mendengarkan permintaanku. Aku tak mau halaman rumahku ditambahi kuburan ikan lagi."

"Aku janji, deh…"

* * *

><p>To be continued~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 D-to-F

**MuraHimu Drabble**

**A-to-Z**

**.**

**Fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's**

* * *

><p><strong>Content maybe fluff, OOC, OOT, garing, gaje, super singkat (maklum cuma drabble)<br>**

**Fanfic terakhir sebelum author beneran hiatus.**

**Makasih untuk yang baca dan ripiu di chap sebelumnya. Karena ini keburu-buru jadi singkat aja.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<br>**

**D-to-F**

**.**

**D for DOPPEL GANGER**

Pernah dengar cerita tentang _Doppel Ganger_?

Himuro pernah sewaktu ia masih tinggal di Amerika. Tapi sepertinya Murasakibara belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Jadi, sewaktu badai mengguyur Akita begitu derasnya dan kedua pemuda ini menonton film horror mengenai _Doppel Ganger_, Murasakibara sama sekali tak kelihatan peduli ataupun takut. Mungkin dia sama seperti Midorima atau Akashi yang berspekulasi bahwa hantu itu tak ada. Meski alasannya berbeda. Kalau duo MidoAka itu jelas tak percaya hantu karena itu tidak logis. Tapi Murasakibara tak percaya karena dia belum pernah benar-benar bertemu hantu.

"Aku pernah melihat _Doppel Ganger_," celetuk Himuro tiba-tiba.

Murasakibara menatapnya. "Muro-chin serius?"

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah beberapa hari yang lalu. Di apartemenku."

Deg.

Dada Murasakibara langsung berdegup. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karna dia takut—dia 'kan tak percaya hantu itu ada. _Murasakibara Atsushi bukan seorang penakut_, paling tidak itu yang dijeritkan si penggila Maiubou dalam hatinya. Ia berdebar-debar karena penasaran (juga ngeri sedikit).

"Seperti apa? Menyerupai siapa?"

"Sosoknya tinggi-besar, tengah menyelinap ke balik kulkas di malam hari. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Atsushi jadi aku kira saat itu Atsushi. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

Murasakibara mulai merinding sekarang. "Waktu kudekati, dia terkejut dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dari mulutnya aku lihat penuh cairan merah darah yang jelas. Benar-benar…" Kalimat Himuro berhenti perlahan saat Murasakibara memeluknya erat-erat.

"Atsushi?"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Malam itu sebenarnya aku menyelinap ke dapur karena lapar, lalu meminum just tomat yang ada di kulkas Muro-chin. Itu bukan _Doppel Ganger_. Kalau itu _Doppel Ganger_-ku, itu artinya aku akan segera meninggal~ Muro-chin jangan menakutiku~"

Seulas senyum iseng terpasang di wajah Himuro. Ditepuknya belakang kepala Murasakibara lembut.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau itu Murasakibara. Hanya saja…mengerjai raksasa polos itu sesekali tidak apa 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>E for ELECTRIC<strong>

Belajar gombal paling pas dengan Moriyama. Belajar plesetan tentu datangi Izuki. Belajar shogi, mari minta bantuan Akashi (itupun kalau dia mau mengajari). Tapi untuk urusan belajar Bahasa Inggris, tentu Himuro adalah guru paling tepat senatero raya. Besar di Amerika membuat Bahasa Inggris menjadi bahasa ibu keduanya.

Jadi, Murasakibara ingin sedikit mengujinya dengan kemampuan Bahasa Inggris super minim miliknya.

"Muro-chin, Muro-chin~ _Electric_ itu artinya apa, sih?"

"Listrik, Atsushi. Ada apa? Apa kau punya tugas Bahasa Inggris?"

Murasakibara tersenyum iseng sambil melipat kedua kakinya di depan Himuro yang tetap menatapnya. Diambilnya remote televisi, lalu Murasakibara mematikan benda besi hitam itu sambil melirik Himuro yang semakin penasaran dengan tingkahnya.

"Muro-chin bohong,"

"Eh? Bohong?"

Mendadak Murasakibara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Himuro. Mendorong kedua bahu pemuda itu sampai Himuro berbaring dan Murasakibara menahanya di atas sambil menopangkan kedua tangan untuk bertumpu di lantai.

"Atsushi?"

Satu tangan Murasakibara merogoh ke saku celana panjangnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel lalu tampak sibuk sejenak (Himuro tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan). Setelah beberapa detik, Murasakibara memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada Himuro.

"Lihat? Di kamus ponselku, _electric_ artinya bukan hanya listrik, Muro-chin~"

Otomatis Himuro melihat satu arti lain di bawah kata _electric_ yang Murasakibara maksud. Dan saat itulah semburat tipis merah muda muncul di kulit putihnya. Ditatapnya Murasakibara tulus sambil memasang senyum. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Murasakibara, membawa wajah pemalas itu mendekatinya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Murasakibara ikut tersenyum dengan tanggapan Himuro.

Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang…

(Note = _Electric_ : Penuh gairah *_digital dictionary_ di ponsel author*)

* * *

><p><strong>F for FRIEND<strong>

Kadang, bukan hanya Murasakibara yang menginap di apartemen Himuro. Ada kalanya Himuro akan berkunjung ke rumah titan ungu Yosen itu dan menginap di akhir pekan. Hal itulah yang membuat keluarga Murasakibara cukup mengenal Himuro. Mereka juga bersyukur, karena mungkin sepanjang putranya hidup, hanya Himuro yang paling sabar menghadapi kerakusan raksasa itu.

Dan kata 'teman' selalu menjadi kamuflase hubungan keduanya.

"Siapa yang berkunjung?" tanya seorang Bibi tetangga suatu hari ketika melihat Murasakibara dan Himuro masuk ke rumah yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Ibu Murasakibara hanya menjawab santai, "Teman Atsushi dari Yosen."

Selalu begitu.

Di kamar Murasakibara…

"Kakak-kakak pulang larut, Kaa-chin juga mau pergi belanja. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara segera duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuruan cukup besar sambil memperhatikan Himuro yang meletakkan tas ranselnya di kaki tempat tidur.

Yang ditanya melirik Murasakibara, "Mengerjakan PR. Bukankah aku kesini karena aku berjanji akan mengajarkan Matematika kepadamu, Atsushi?"

Sontak saja Murasakibara menekuk wajahnya. "Baru sampai rumah. Aku tak mau belajar."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku langsung pulang."

"Hee?"

Kedua pemuda itu langsung bertatapan. Murasakibara menatap Himuro dengan pandangan memelas, tak ingin pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya padahal Himuro sudah janji akan menginap malam ini. Tapi tentu Himuro tak serta-merta kalah dengan tatapan Murasakibara. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memasang senyum penuh kemenangan sambil menyentil kening Murasakibara.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh pulang? Aku kesini 'kan sebagai _teman_ Atsushi dan hanya ingin mengajarimu soal PR."

Teman.

"Kalau _teman_, tak menginap pun tak apa-apa 'kan?"

Himuro kerap memberikan penekanan di kata 'teman' yang sejak tadi ia ucapkan.

Dengan sebal, Murasakibara hanya memutar bola matanya. Satu tangannya menarik tangan Himuro dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil itu erat. Himuro berusaha lepas, tapi Murasakibara justru tak mau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Atsushi. Ini bukan hal yang dilakukan _teman_, lho." Bisik Himuro iseng.

Murasakibara hanya tersenyum sekenanya. "Lalu…apa yang bisanya dilakukan seorang teman, Muro-chin? Apa teman…bisa berciuman juga?" Yang Murasakibara inginkan tentu bukan hanya sebuah ciuman saja.

Tapi Himuro pintar. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari Murasakibara dengan cara menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di ujung hidung pemuda super tinggi itu. Wajah Murasakibara malah merona malu dan melirik ke sudut ruangan, tak mau bersitatap dengan Himuro.

Himuro mendekatkan wajahnya disisi kanan telinga Murasakibara. "Yang biasa teman lakukan adalah…"

Adalah 'itu' kah?

"Mengerjakan PR bersama."

Murasakibara _sweatdrop_ seketika.

.

.

To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3 G-to-J

**MuraHimu Drabble**

**A-to-Z**

**.**

**Fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's**

**Content maybe fluff, OOC, OOT, garing, gaje, super singkat (maklum cuma drabble)**

* * *

><p><strong>~MuraHimu Drabble is taking any word requests~<strong>

**Kalau ada saran kata boleh lah dikasih tahu. Tapi mohon maaf kalau nanti katanya nggak dipakai. Jadi, kalian juga boleh memberikan lebih dari satu kata untuk saran. ^^  
><strong>

**Sangkyuu for review in the previous chapter.**

**P.S : Karena ini fic yg diketik sesuai mood. Jadi yah apdetnya juga sesuai mood. Maafkan diriku~ Q/\Q**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**G-to-J**

**.**

**G for GORGEOUS**

"Kyaaa! Itu Himuro-kun!"

"Seperti biasa; tampannya!"

"Ya, Tuhan! Keren _banget_!"

Himuro mendengar semuanya. Segala macam bentuk pujian yang dilontarkan semua siswi di Yosen _Koukou_ setiap kali dirinya melewati gerbang sekolah di pagi hari sampai ia pulang sore hari. Mungkin ia tak seterkenal Kise Ryouta yang dimana wajahnya sering menjadi _cover_ majalah mingguan, tapi Himuro Tatsuya tetaplah _Ikemen_ yang menjadi pusat cuci mata banyak siswa di Yosen.

Siapa yang tak mengagumi cowok manis yang senantiasa bersikap lembut kepada siapapun sepertinya? Himuro senang membantu siapapun yang kesusahan. Himuro juga selalu balas menyapa dengan senyum yang menawan. Nilai-nilai yang bagus menjadi poin penting dalam daya tariknya juga. Apalagi posisinya sebagai _point guard_ tim basket Yosen dan statusnya yang merupakan murid pindahan dari Amerika sana. Lengkaplah sudah. Sekarang aku percaya akan pribahasa; ketampanan itu dosa. Himuro yang terlalu tampan itu berdosa.

Lho? Berdosa bagaimana?

Karena ketampanan dan keterkenalannya membuat seorang pria raksasa berhati lembut (dari luar) itu selalu sebal.

"Muro-chin," Siang-siang wajah Murasakibara Atsushi sudah tampak masam. Tiga pocky terselip di bibirnya yang membentu satu garis. Merengut. Dan sepasang manik violet itu menatap datar pria _Ikemen_ yang keheranan dibuatnya.

"Ya, Atsushi? Kurang camilan?"

_Huh_.

"Tadi Muro-chin berbicara dengan siapa?"

Wajah Himuro tampak seolah-olah sedang berpikir sejenak. Maniknya menatap ke atas untuk mengingat. Sedetik barulah ia mengerjap dan bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum. Dilirik Murasakibara yang setia menanti jawaban tanpa menggigit tiga pocky di mulutnya dan Himuro berkata, "Kusanagi Aoki, teman sekelasku. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengajarinya materi Bahasa Inggris untuk ujian besok. Ada apa, Atsushi?" Senyum manis masih terpasang di wajah rupawannya.

Rupanya hal ini membuat aksi merengut Murasakibara semakin kentara. Pria raksasa itu menoleh ke jendela, menatap lurus keluar kelasnya yang kosong sambil mulai memakan habis pocky dalam mulut. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Himuro. Setelah tiga batang habis, Murasakibara kembali memakan satu stik pocky coklat. Benar-benar mengacuhkan Himuro.

Awalnya pemuda berambut _raven_ ini heran dengan tingkah Murasakibara. Ingin bertanya, tapi Himuro tahu Murasakibara tak akan menjawabnya. Sampai akhirnya setelah dua menit diam dan berpikir, Himuro berhasil menebak alasan Murasakibara merengut.

"Atsushi cemburu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Murasakibara ketus. Ia mengunyah pocky dan menoleh ke arah Himuro. "Aku hanya berpikir kenapa Muro-chin begitu sempurna sampai-sampai semua orang menatap ke arah Muro-chin. Muro-chin pintar, keren, tampan, lembut dan disukai banyak orang." Murasakibara terdiam sejenak sambil menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya di ujung hidung mancung Himuro.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Benar-benar sosok yang menawan, makanya aku suka sekali dengan Muro-chin."

Dan terima kasih. Kalimat penutup itu membuat semburat merah muda sontak muncul di wajah Himuro Tatsuya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Himuro hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih (atau balasan tersirat bahwa ia pun menyukai Murasakibara).

* * *

><p><strong>H for HICKEYS<strong>

Agak memalukan juga kalau pergi ke sekolah dengan banyak bekas kemerahan di lehermu, bukan? Kalau tak ada yang menyadarinya mungkin tak masalah, apalagi kalau tertutup oleh seragam berkerah tinggi. Tapi kalau kau anggota klub basket, dimana kau harus mengenakan kaos tanpa kerah ketika berlatih, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?

_Mengurung diri di ruang ganti._

Itu jawaban Himuro Tatsuya.

Wajah Himuro merah padam bercampur pucat. Matanya menatap nanar pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi ruang ganti. Hari ini, ia melihat ada beberapa bekas kemerahan yang menghiasi leher putihnya. Begitu jelas karena warnanya sangat kontras. Tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh Murasakibara semalam, ketika pemuda itu menginap di apartemen Himuro. Tentu keduanya tak bercinta sama sekali karena hari ini harus pergi ke sekolah. Tapi tetap saja!

"Bagaimana caranya aku keluar?" lenguhan pelan lolos dari bibirnya seraya menghela nafas frustasi.

Himuro berusaha mengangkat lingkaran leher kaos putih yang ia kenakan, berusaha menutupi bekas itu. Tapi percuma saja toh begitu tangannya melepas kaos, kain putih itu akan kembali merosot mengikuti arah gravitasi dan kembali mengekspos leher Himuro.

Dasar, Atsushi…

"Muro-chin~" Sepertinya Murasakibara mengambil inisiatif menyusul karena partner baik hatinya tak kunjung tampak di _gym_. Pemuda setinggi dua meter itu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi ruang ganti dan menghampiri Himuro. "Kenapa? Semua menunggu Muro-chin?"

Himuro menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Bagaimana caranya aku keluar dengan kondisi begini, Atsushi?"

"Kondisi _begini_?" Kepala Murasakibara ditelengkan dengan wajah polos. "Maksudnya?"

"Lihat," Himuro menunjuk lehernya, "ini yang Atsushi lakukan semalam. Kalau semuanya melihat…" Kemudian kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja.

Murasakibara terdiam menatap lurus leher putih Himuro. Setengah hatinya tergoda untuk menambah tanda kepemilikan disana, tapi ia juga tahu Himuro pasti akan menendangnya dan marah, jadi Murasakibara memilih tak melakukan apapun. Kini keduanya sama-sama berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Humm~ Susah, yaa~" gumam Murasakibara sambil menggosok dagu.

Mata hitam Himuro menatap lurus Murasakibara yang hanya bergumam dengan ekspresi tak terlalu mau peduli. Lalu ia menatap leher Murasakibara yang polos tanpa bekas apapun. Sepertinya bukan tindak kriminal kalau dia agak membalas dendam 'kan? Dan seulas seringaian tampak di parasnya.

"Atsushi,"

"Ya?"

Kedua tangan Himuro sudah diletakkan di atas pundak Murasakibara. Dengan satu hentakan, ia menekan pundak itu dan membuat Murasakibara oleng lalu berlutut dihadapannya. Wajah Murasakibara keheranan ketika menengadah menatap Himuro yang menunduk agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Muro-chin?"

"Kalau aku harus menderita diledek gara-gara bekas semacam ini, maka akan kubuat Atsushi merasakan hal yang sama."

"Eh?"

Memang kau kira hanya Murasakibara yang bisa bersikap agresif, huh? Himuro juga laki-laki.

* * *

><p><strong>I for INITIAL<strong>

Semua pasangan kekasih biasanya memiliki inisial nama masing-masing di salah satu benda pasangan milik mereka. Cincin misalnya, atau kalung, atau gantungan ponsel. Apalah itu terserah saja. Bahkan, anggota Yosen pernah melihat pelatih Masako Araki membawa sesuatu yang berinisial A & K. Entah K itu siapa, tapi mereka sepakat bahwa A diambil dari inisial nama kecil pelatih; Araki.

Sebenarnya tak satupun dari Murasakibara ataupun Himuro mempedulikan masalah inisial. Jika saja Kagami tak mengatakan hal ini suatu hari ketika mereka janjian bertemu di Maji Burger pada hari minggu.

"Jadi mereka salah paham. Dikiranya K-T itu Kagami-Tetsuya. Padahal itu 'kan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sampai satu minggu penuh kami habis diledek para Senpai yang mengira kami berpacaran."

Himuro nyaris tersedak begitu Kagami menceritakannya. Memang, kenyataan bahwa Himuro dan Murasakibara menjalin hubungan itu tak diketahui siapapun. _Siapapun_! Bahkan anggota Yosen pun tak mengetahuinya (atau sadar tapi pura-pura tidak tahu—entahlah).

"Jadi, apa kau memang tertarik padanya, Taiga?" pertanyaan spontan dari Himuro ini berhasil membuat Kagami yang gantian tersedak _soft drink_ yang ia minum.

"Yang benar saja!" Tapi wajah Kagami merah dan ia kelihatan panik. "A-aku tidak tertarik pada Kuroko. Lagipula dia suka menghilang tiba-tiba, aneh dan tidak bisa ditebak. Belum lagi teman-temannya aneh semua; Kise, Aomine, Midorima, juga si kapten Rakuzan itu!—dan si jangkung Murasakibara. _Definitely not_!"

Ooi, ooi, Taiga~ Terkadang yang mati-matian menyangkal itu yang mencurigakan.

Himuro hanya tersenyum saja mendengar sangkalan berentet itu. Tapi gara-gara itu Himuro jadi kepikiran. Kalau ia memasang inisial namanya dan Murasakibara…apa akan mengundang pertanyaan?

H & M atau T & A?

Akhirnya suatu hari Himuro memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Atsushi, mana yang lebih bagus? H & M atau T & A?" tanyanya ketika tengah membolak-balik majalah olah raga yang ada dipangkuan kanannya. Sedang kepala Murasakibara berbaring di atas paha kirinya dan si raksasa ungu itu asyik bermain _pocket game_—_tamagochi_.

Sambil bergumam dan mengulum lollipop, Murasakibara balik bertanya, "Apa itu, Muro-chin?"

"Inisial namaku dan nama Atsushi. Aku sedang berpikir untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa menggunakan inisial. Kedengarannya aneh memang, tapi untuk koleksi pribadi sepertinya tidak buruk juga."

Murasakibara bergumam lagi. "Jadi… H & M itu Himuro dan Murasakibara. Lalu T & A itu Tatsuya dan Atsushi 'kan?"

Himuro mengangguk dan menatap Murasakibara. "Yang mana yang bagus?"

"Tidak ada satupun." Jawab Murasakibara sambil beranjak duduk dan kini bersila di samping Himuro. Diletakkannya _tamagochi_ tersebut di lantai—setelah di _pause_ terlebih dulu. Lalu jemari panjangnya digoyang-goyangkan di depan wajah Himuro. "Tak ada yang bagus." Ulangnya menegaskan.

Kerutan menghiasi kening Himuro. Agak tidak terima dengan penilaian itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ketus.

Senyum iseng menghiasi wajah Murasakibara. "Karena seharusnya itu A & T; Atsushi dan Tatsuya. Karena Muro-chin selalu jadi yang _di bawahku_."

Ya ampun, Atsushi…

* * *

><p><strong>J for Jealous<strong>

**(Requested from Zelvaren Yuvrezla & akashi sei-ji)**

"Atsushi, apa minggu ini ada waktu?"

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, ketika mereka berdua mampir ke toko pinggir jalan untuk membeli stok camilan Murasakibara, Himuro bertanya dengan sedikit harap. Rencananya, dia ingin mengajak Murasakibara berkunjung ke tempat Kagami minggu ini. Kagami sedang ada masalah dengan ujian Matematika dan meminta Himuro untuk mengajarinya. (Mantan) Kakak yang baik 'kan?

"Tidak bisa. Aka-chin meminta kami menemuinya di Kyoto minggu ini."

"Kapten Rakuzan itu?" tanya Himuro memastikan dan Murasakibara mengangguk.

Oke, tidak apa-apa. Himuro bisa ke Tokyo sendirian. Lagipula Murasakibara jarang bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai_ (itu jika mereka bisa dibilang teman). Jadi Himuro tak ingin mengambil waktu yang penting itu untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Lalu pada suatu ketika berikutnya…

"Atsushi sedang apa?" tanyanya saat melihat Murasakibara asyik sendirian duduk di sofa dengan mulut mengulum pocky strawberi dan tangan memegangi ponsel. Jarang sekali dia fokus dengan ponselnya.

Murasakibara menggigit pockynya sampai patah dan menatap Himuro, "Mengirim pesan ke Aka-chin. Aka-chin menyuruhku mengirim sesuatu ke Kuro-chin."

Untuk kali ini Himuro heran. "Kalau Akashi-kun ingin mengirim sesuatu ke Kuroko-kun, kenapa tak melakukannya sendiri?"

"Entah," Murasakibara hanya mengangkat bahu sambil kembali fokus dengan ponselnya, "aku tak bertanya apapun dan hanya menuruti perintah Aka-chin lagipula."

Oke, sekali lagi Himuro berusaha maklum.

Tapi suatu hari…

"Himuro! Mana Murasakibara?" tanya Wei karena pemuda berdarah Cina itu sama sekali tak melihat si raksasa di _gym_ Yosen. Padahal biasanya, Murasakibara sudah asyik dipinggiran antara melamun atau mengunyah camilan. Tapi sejak tadi ia tak kelihatan.

Masalahnya, Himuro juga tak melihatnya.

"Sebentar. Mungkin dia ada di luar." Buru-buru Himuro melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk ke _gym_. Baru satu langkah keluar, ia bisa mendengar suara Murasakibara dari salah satu sudut. Begitu menoleh, dilihatlah pemuda itu tengah berbicara melalui telepon.

Pertanyaannya; dengan siapa?

"Baik, Aka-chin."

Akashi Seijuurou…lagi?

"Eh? Untuk Kuro-chin dan Mine-chin kali ini? Kenapa Mine-chin?—Aaah~ Jadi begitu. Kalau Kuro-chin mungkin tidak akan terlalu senang—tidak tahu. Mido-chin bisa terima.—Kalau Kise-chin~ Ah, dia bersama Mine-chin, benar. Pasti suka.—Baik, Aka-chin, akan kulakukan.—Ya, sampai jumpa."

Dan pembicaraan yang cukup lama dan entah tentang apa itupun berakhir. Ketika Murasakibara berbalik, ia agak terkejut karena menemukan Himuro sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah marah.

"Muro-chin?"

"Ini jam latihan, Atsushi. Bukankah Pelatih selalu bilang kita tak boleh membawa ponsel. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Lagi-lagi kapten Rakuzan itu menghubungimu? Sebenarnya apa yang ia perlukan darimu sampai-sampai selalu menghubungimu belakangan ini?" Keningnya mengkerut tidak terima. Tampak jelas ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Murasakibara. Penjelasan masuk akal yang bisa membuatnya puas.

Tapi Murasakibara tak langsung menjawab. Diam-diam manik ungu miliknya hanya mengobservasi sosok yang lebih pendek dihadapannya—yang masih memasang wajah sebal. Murasakibara memang tidak peka dan selalu bersikap masa bodoh, tapi untuk kali ini dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dari sikap Himuro.

"Ummm~ Muro-chin…cemburu?"

_Got it_!

Wajah Himuro memerah dan ia menoleh ke arah lain, memutus kontak mata dengan kekasihnya. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Karena belakangan kau selalu Aka-chin ini dan Aka-chin itu, entah kenapa rasanya jadi sebal. Dan—oke, aku memang cemburu. Kau puas, Atsu—" Kalimatnya terpotong begitu tangan Murasakibara diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Himuro kembali menatap pemuda itu dan kali ini tatapannya tak sekesal tadi.

Murasakibara tersenyum, kemudian menunduk dan mendaratkan dagunya di atas kepala Himuro. "Ini pertama kalinya Muro-chin menunjukkan kecemburuan Muro-chin. Entah kenapa kok rasanya aku senang, ya…" akunya dengan suara polos.

Himuro kehabisan kata-kata karena degup jantungnya yang semakin tak keruan. "Bodoh…" balasnya gusar sambil menunduk menahan rasa malu.

.

.

To be continued~


End file.
